


Three Musketeers

by Skiplowave



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Arthur isn't a dick, F/M, the ending we should have gotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Sally tells Arthur about Gwen.





	Three Musketeers

Sally sat on the swing waiting for Arthur. She was worried he wouldn't make it in time and that Gwen- _He'll come! Gwen will be fine and we'll all be fine._ Sally huffed looking around, the longer she stayed the more concerned she got. The more she doubted she wasn't a good mother. " Sally." She looked up seeing Arthur walking towards her. " Arthur! Sally got up to hug Arthur, but he backed away quickly. 

" I got it you're precocious cod liver oil." 

" You're a life saver. Thank y-"

" Have you got my letter of transit then?"

Sally frowned, of course that's what Arthur wanted, could only focused on. She tried to change the subject but Arthur only got angrier at her. Sally winced hearing Arthur's father being mentioned.   _Not like I had a choice..._ " I'm sorry." Arthur whispered, Sally reached into her pocket handing Arthur the letter of transit. " We should go together. The two Musketeers run away from this crazy place. Once and for all." Arthur looked at Sally in shocked. " F-fine, but we have to go right away!" Sally grabbed Arthur's arm stopping him from walking off.

" Not yet! Let's wait til dawn!"

" No Sally-Ugh you should've have asked for the ridiculous cod liver oil!

" Y-You don't understand Arthur-"

" Understand what!?  What exactly we can't leave from this hell whole  **now!** "

" I got a baby."

***

Arthur wanted to walk away. Pretend he didn't what Sally said. Maybe he finally lost it, or maybe it was one of Sally's tricks. He got the letter of transit finally he could leave and not look back. But here he was, in Sally's home staring at the baby's crib. _"_  Her name is Gwen." Arthur gave a faint smile, the baby looked like a Gwen.

“ Would you like to hold her?”

“ N-no thank you I’m fine reall-”

“ Don’t be a  _downer_  Arthur! She’s a baby she won’t bite. Not that she has teeth any to do it anyway.”

Arthur looks at Sally and back at Gwen feeling unsure.  He held Gwen awkwardly not sure what to do. It just feels weird and matter of fact WHO’S the baby’s father!? But Gwen looks at Arthur and giggles. Arthur is blushing and actually awed her out loud.  “ I say same thing every time…she means the world to me Arthur.” Arthur smiled grew a little bit bigger as Gwen grabbed his finger. He felt glad making his decision on staying with Sally. He couldn't imagine the toll if he ignored her or found the two before it was too later.

“ I be a shitty uncle if I left you and her behind wouldn’t I?”

“ S-so we can-”

Arthur smiles at Gwen as he carefully gives her back to Sally. “ We should probably get going. Been a lot of joy doctors around I hate they sniff her or me out. Sally kissed Arthur’s cheek followed by quick jump back.  “ Thank you Arthur! Oh thank you so much! Let me gather some things for Gwen and we’re off to the docks!”  Sally left the room with skip in her step whispering in glee about the three musketeers. Arthur looked at Gwen for a moment giving another warm smile.

“ Three Musketeers sounds perfect.”

 


End file.
